littlestpetshopofhorrorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sunil Nevla
Sunil Nevla (voiced by Barack Obama), also known as Worried Mongoose, is a male blue banded mongoose, well known for his interest in magic tricks. He enjoys the art of performing them, despite most of them failing miserably. Even when they succeed, they rarely function in the manner he intends them to. Because of this, no pet would ever volunteer in his performances. Personality Typically cowardly and feminine, Sunil tends to show uncertainty towards decisions in most situations. Despite his timid appearance, he has the tendency to be triggered into post-traumatic stress at the mention of cobras. Once in a state of uncontrollable rage, he visualizes most objects (sometimes even fellow pets) as cobras, which he then proceeds to brutally mangle. Abilities His hypnosis ability possesses a remarkable amount of sex appeal, with even the Biskit Twins under its influence. Some fans have expressed desire for its reappearance in future episodes, yet it has been observed that each one of Sunil's special abilities are only exhibited in one episode. History Sunil was born in India and raised by his loving Mother and Father. Sunil first took an interest in magic on his 5th birthday, after a sudden unexpected burst of power from his mind caused him to destroy every electrical appliance in his home. His parents, concerned for what a danger their child come become, attempted to convince Sunil to focus on becoming a successful doctor. Unfortunately, Sunil's love for magic was too strong. Although he pretended to follow his parents wishes, he continued to practice magic behind their backs. After a few months of practice, Sunil's skills in magic had improved but still had a tendency to fail if Sunil's anxiety kicked in, causing objects around him to explode. Other mongoose in the neighbourhood began to spread rumours of Sunil being a serious threat and considered locking him away to prevent him from using his magic to intentionally hurt others. To protect their son, Sunil's parents put an ad in the newspaper, announcing Sunil as a pet ready for adoption. It didn't take long for a young man (Known as Mr. Nevla) to come knocking, and happily took Sunil home to his new family. They gave Sunil their family name and loved him dearly. Shortly after Sunil's 6th birthday, the Nevla family moved to America and chose an apartment located in Downtown City. His parents stayed in India. Sexuality Sunil has long been speculated to be bisexual, soon confirmed after admitting his love for Lenny Larrio in Cobra Tamer Sunil, after which he proceeded to share a passionate kiss with his friend. Since the exchange, Lenny and Sunil are often seen expressing their explicit sexual desires towards each other. They have also expressed a mutual interest in adopting and raising offsprings of their own. His most controversial song is "Hey Lenny! Wanna Fuck?", which was featured in the mentioned episode. Break-Up Sunil and Lenny had a falling out after the gecko accused his lover of stealing his magic tap dancing shoes, which Lenny used to teleport to his palace in Papua New Guinea. The two put a stop to their relationship, much to the disappointment of their #1 shipper, Russell, who tried everything to get the two back together. During the break-up, Sunil developed an attraction to a lovely lady named Delilah, a cat with a modeling career. While Delilah found Sunil charming, fashion was her passion and she just couldn't part from it, so she left Sunil, never to be seen again. It was after this that Lenny apologized to Sunil for calling him a thief. Unable to stay mad at Lenny, Sunil grabbed his lover and kissed him repeatedly. Sunil and Lenny decided to start dating again and have planned to marry in the future. Category:Main characters